


Jira and the Age of the Monsters

by Firewolf2132



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Godzilla: The Series, Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kaiju, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, monster battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: For a long time, it was thought that Mega Mutes were the most dangerous creatures in the world. The assumption is incorrect. There are other, more dangerous things in the world.
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Komodithrax/Zilla | Godzilla, Lio Oak/Song Oak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one word Dr. Emilia would use to describe how she felt in this moment, it would be Satisfaction.

Pure, unrestrained, unadulterated Satisfaction.

She had what she had needed for so long now. She had an army. The people from that girl's old Burrow were so desperate for safety after Scarlamagne controlled them that they were willing to follow anyone. Emilia was just lucky that she had found them first.

And now, sitting inside the boat in her lab, working on the cure that she needed, she felt that nothing could go wrong.

Of course, that's when Greta and Zane barged in. They almost made her spill her beaker.

"Greta, Zane. What have I said about interruptions?"

"Sorry, Dr. Emilia. But we wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important," Zane hurriedly said.

"Hm," was Emilia's response as she fixed the beaker. "What is it? Is the pool temperature wrong? Or are we out of snacks above?"

"Neither! Well, maybe the first one, but that's not important."

Emilia's brows furrowed. This was the first time Zane intentionally rose his voice at her. This had to be serious.

"Show me."

Zane and Hilga led Emilia towards the top of the boat. Once there, Emilia could see all of her new people standing at the edge of the deck.

"What's going on here?"

Hoag, the old leader of the Burrow was the one that answered her. Covered in sweat and with fearful eyes no less.

"Emilia! Thank goodness you are here! It just appeared out of nowhere!"

'It?"

"Over the deck. In the distance. You- you can't miss it."

Emilia took a pair of binoculars from Greta and pushed past all of the people. They let her pass regardless. She put on the binoculars and looked towards the distance.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It looked like a mountain of spikes swimming straight towards her. They were all a dark gray color, and from a distance, they looked like they were the size of trees. And that was from a distance. How much larger were they up close?

"Hilda? I want an explanation."

"Oh. Right." The strong woman racked her head, trying to find a way to describe what was happening. After four seconds, she gave up. "I got nothing. We just saw it moving towards us a few seconds ago."

"It just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah. We don't know what it is."

"I'll tell you. It's a possible problem. Get the crossbows ready! NOW!"

She wasn't entirely sure how she would use the crossbows to turn back something of that size, but Emilia would be dammed if she let anything stand in her way. And it wasn't long before her people were armed.

"Steady."

They kept their eyes set on the approaching spines, which looked more like spikes now that they were closer. And a lot closer they were getting, becoming larger and clearer every second.

"We have bunkers below. Get the civilians down there."

While some of her fighters were busy moving the people below deck, Emilia kept her focus ahead. The spikes were getting closer. Soon enough, they would tear through the ship. Sinking all of her hopes.

That's when the spikes suddenly slowed down. They didn't stop, they just lost velocity.

Emilia's eyes narrowed. What was going on?

The entire line of spikes suddenly curved downwards. Instead of swimming across the water, they were now making a dive below the water. While they curved, Emilia could see that the body had a tail as well. A massive long tail that ended the line on spikes. The tail smashed on the water as it dropped into the water. The impact caused a wave that rocked the boat but otherwise left them unharmed.

But Emilia wasn't satisfied. Not anymore.

She turned to Zane and Greta. "I want a search party formed. I don't know what sort of Mute that was. But I want-"

***CRASH***

There was suddenly an explosive sound. At the other end of the deck, something started rising.

A massive head burst out of the water. It was reptilian. Black scales covered its skin, and a massive jaw filled with fangs opened. And a sound came roaring out.

" **SKRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEENNNNKK!** "

Emilia, along with every other human on the boat, had to cover their ears to keep themselves from going deaf. When the roar ended, Emilia was able to look again. And see the giant lizard's eyes. They were red, with orange irises.

And they were looking at her with nothing but contempt. A contempt that she returned.

The monster dug its head along with its body back under the water. It disappeared.

Emila quickly turned back to her people.

"I want that thing found. I don't care what it is, but I need to keep track of it. I won't let our plans be jeopardized by some overgrown swimming salamander. Understood?"

"Yes, Mam!"

"Good. Now Move!"

As her people got to work, Emilia shook her head. That Kipo girl was already annoying enough. Now she had another big problem to deal with.

* * *

Miles away, a young girl with pink skin was trying to sleep. A slip of drool was dripping from her mouth.

" **-EEEEENNNKK!** "

"Huh?"

The girl woke up, her violet eyes lazily opening.

"What was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone at the table knew that something was wrong. Wolf knew it. Benson knew it. Lio knew it. Even Yumyan knew it, and he was focused on his pancakes.

It wasn't until Dave started talking that Kipo noticed.

"Hey Kipo, are you going through a goth phase right now? What's with the eyeliner?"

"Huh?"

Kipo's previously lazy eyes shot open. She was now more aware of the fact that she was sitting at breakfast.

"Sorry! Not eyeliner! Just... didn't sleep much last night."

"Are you alright?" Lio asked with concern.

"It's not insomnia or anything like that. I just- I heard something really loud last night. I can't get the sound out of my head."

"Sound?" Wolf asked.

"I might have accidentally activated my jaguar ears," Kipo admitted. "Point is, I heard something that sounded like a roar. It was loud."

"We didn't hear anything," Benson spoke for himself and Dave. They slept in the same room, so waking either meant waking both.

"Jaguar ears. Maybe. Point is, I heard something that sounded like a Mute. But it was different."

"Different how?" Lio asked.

"I don't know. It just... didn't sound entirely like an animal," Kipo tried to explain. "Maybe it was a new kind of Mute?"

"It is possible. The world is full of surprises," Lio agreed. "Do you want to see if you can find it?"

Kipo shook her head.

"Finding Doctor Emilia is our top concern. We need to stop her from hurting the Mutes in Las Vistas. There's no telling what she could do if she actually discovers a cure. We need to keep that from happening."

Everyone at the table agreed. Dr. Emilia was too dangerous to ignore. They were going to find her.

Right after breakfast.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Hunger.

That was the reason he had come this way. That, and the need to escape danger. But hunger was the more prevalent feeling. He had scoured the oceans, searching for a suitable meal. He could eat as many fish as he wanted when he returned to the water. But he had found a new scent only hours ago. One he had never smelled before.

He had needed to pass a boat on his journey, but that was as inconsequential as the humans who were on the boat. His sites were set on new prey.

The same prey his gaze was bearing down on at this moment.

Crabs. Blue in color, and in size he had never seen before. Massive, reaching a height that could almost rival his own. But he felt little strength emanating from them. And even less intelligence.

The sun was setting now. And his appetite was rising.

It was time to eat.

* * *

_Later That Night_

"I just made everything worse, didn't I?"

Kipo had just walked out of the Timbercats meeting room. What she had walked out from was at the same time an all-out brawl and the dashing of her hopes. HMUFA wasn't working. After an entire day trying to find the doctor, held the mutes to find their friends, and trying to convince them all to work together, she had nothing to show for it.

"Hey, Kipo, it's alright. You tried your best," Lio tried to reassure his daughter.

"Yeah. And it's not your fault. They wanted to fight each other anyway," Wolf added. "You just put them all in the same room."

"I just had to pull Troy's sleight-of-hand out of a snake's mouth," Benson complained. "Gross."

Wolf frowned. "Kipo, maybe you should consider that HMUFA won't work."

Kipo looked crestfallen.

"I think the alliance is a beautiful dream," Benson said. "But I don't know if the world is ready for it yet."

Kipo shook her head. "No. We can' give up. If we're going to find Dr. Emelia, we need help."

"Kipo's right," Lio agreed, grabbing a hold of his daughter's shoulder. "It's been months, and we're no closer to finding her. She could have the cure any day now, and then she'll be unstoppable."

Lio shook his head. "I really do hate that woman."

"We stopped Scarlamange by ourselves. We can stop Dr. Emilia by ourselves," Wolf said.

"We can protect them from the cure- Woah!"

Everyone ducked as a fridge was thrown overhead. Benson was the first to duck.

"Even if we can't protect them from themselves."

Benson yawned. "So is it ok if we get some sleep now?"

Kipo smiled slightly. "Yeah. It's been a long night. You guys need some sleep."

Benson and Wolf walked away to rest. Lio stayed behind to try and comfort his daughter.

* * *

His stealth needed work. One of the crabs had heard him coming. It must have been because of all those metal things on the ground. They kept making loud sounds when he was stepping down on them.

The crabs started to run away once they caught sight of him. They weren't very fast, and catching up to them would be no issue. The problem was the numbers. They stayed together in a pack, and attacking one of them meant dealing with all of them. Something he did not want to deal with while he was hungry.

He needed to separate one of them from the rest. Just one. He didn't need to eat all of them. Just one.

And he just might get the chance to separate them. They were running into a forest. And forests could give him his chance to separate one from its group. And give him the meal he needed.

Moving as silently as possible, he followed them inside the trees.

* * *

_Timbercat Village_

"Mega Crabs!"

Kipo looked up when she heard Benson's yell. She had been watching with excitement as the Mute kids of different species were playing together. Giving her hope that HMUFA could work. But looking up, she saw giant crabs about to stomp on their residence.

"Somebody do something!"

"Kipo, that's your job."

"Right, right, right, right, right."

Kipo instantly transformed into her Jaguar state. She started pushing the crabs. She didn't want to hurt them necessarily, just get them to go away. Though the crabs weren't making it any easier for her to attain her goal. They kept fighting back against her.

Probably sensing the present threat, Song woke up from her rest. She instantly rushed next to Kipo to fight at her side. The giant cat and giant monkey were now fighting the giant crabs side-by-side.

Unfortunately, a doubling in numbers did not make their task easier. The crabs were relentless, seemingly bent on breaking through them and attacking the village.

"Kipo!" Looking down, Kipo saw Wolf standing on a branch, waving her arms to get her attention. Wolf then pointed towards something that the Timbercats and the snakes were building together. _Together_. It was being built with yarn from the cat's balls, and massive spikes cut down from the trees.

Realizing what it was, Kipo nodded at Wolf. She then turned her attention back to the crabs. They had her mom in a grip.

Growling, Kipo charged and tackled two of them down to the ground. That got their attention focused on her.

Song noticed the trap that their allies were making. But instead of drawing the crabs close to it, she decided on a more direct approach. She grabbed one of the crabs and lifted it with her six arms. She then tossed said crab at the spikes. The spikes did their job.

Kipo, meanwhile, did lead her two carbs toward the trap. They were gaining on her, so she had to move fast. Luckily, she was more agile than either of them. So when she saw the rope, she jumped. The crabs, unfortunately, were not as nimble.

They tripped and fell directly on the spikes.

That left only one crab left.

* * *

"Great. This is working," Lio told Yumyam. The cat nodded at the man. "Now we just need to-"

***STOMP***

Every scream, every sound, every order was silenced when that sound dropped. Kipo stopped moving. Song stopped struggling. Scarlemange dropped his food from inside his cage. And the crabs stopped fighting. Every pair of eyes turned to the source of the impact.

And all those eyes widened in response.

There was another giant monster standing at the edge of the village. But this one was clearly different. It was a dark-scaled reptile, resembling an enormous dinosaur. It was a sleek creature, with thick legs meant to move and sea-colored dorsal spines running down its back all the way to its massive tail.

"Uh, since when do Mutes look like that?" Benson asked in fear.

Lio was having a hard time comprehending what he was seeing. Mutes were supposed to be different from the animals of the past. They had gone through incredible mutations over two hundred years. But they still resembled the animals they evolved from.

This was different. This creature looked like a mish-mash of different animal characteristics put together. It was almost like a Chimera. It definitely looked reptilian. But the way it stood on two legs and balanced its body with its tail and head resembled a theropod lizard. Which were supposed to have gone extinct millions of years. Long before Mutes started showing up. And no theropod that Lio knew had such massive spines on its back or had arms that actually seemed usable. He had no idea what it was.

He had no answer to give to Benson.

"I don't know what that is."

"Is it dangerous? Wolf asked, ever the pragmatist.

The lizard creature pulled back its head, taking in massive amounts of air. When its head moved forward, it released a roar unlike any the world could remember hearing before.

" **SKRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEENK!** "

"Maybe," Benson squeaked. He was the only person to make a sound.

That roar froze everyone in place. The Timbercats were stunned in their spots, as were the snakes. Song suddenly felt her stomach drop, a sensation she had not felt in over a decade. Dave instantly changed to his baby form.

And everyone human present suddenly felt a lot smaller.

Kipo's eyes widened, but not out of fear. Out of remembrance. The sound that she had heard the other night. That was the roar that had woken her up.

But she didn't get enough time to process that information. Because the lizard Mute was now charging forward. At the forest.

Kipo and Song both stood in front of the Timbercats and their friends. If need be, they were ready to fight both the giant crabs and the lizard. They had a home to defend. But then something unexpected happened.

The lizard Mute sidestepped and ran past them. Ignoring them completely. Its running direction was set straight towards the crabs. He reached one of the four and immediately tackled it.

" **HRAGH!** "

Kipo could only watch with wide eyes as the lizard pinned the crab down to the ground. The crab tried to struggle out of its grip, but it was having no luck. The lizard's grip was too strong. And that was before its maw enclosed the crabs head.

Everyone present turned away. They knew what was about to happen.

***CRUNCH***

The lizard but down on the crabs head, crushing it completely. Large amounts of blue blood spilled out onto the floor, painting the dirt. The head still in its jaws, the lizard started to walk away. It had its meal, it had what it came for.

Kipo wondered what had just happened. And if she would end up seeing the lizard again.

* * *

He had no idea what those tiny monkey-looking things were. He also didn't know about the actual giant monkey or the big cat. But they weren't his problem. He can fro food, and food was in his mouth.

The crab would keep him feed for a few days at least. After that, he would have to acclimate himself to this new environment a bit more to find more food. And a place to sleep. And a way to drive off competition. No one would be getting in the way of his kills.

Least of all the cat and monkey.

He would be fine. He'd survived worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I will be stopping for now. I'm still not a hundred percent committed to this story yet, just seeing where it could go.
> 
> Also, if it feels disjunctive, it's because I wrote it overnight.
> 
> Please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently watched Kipo with my younger sister. I'll admit, I enjoyed it a lot more than I expected to. And I've been wanting to write a story about Zilla for a while now, and I realized that the setting of Kipo could work for the kind of story I want to tell.
> 
> Still not sure if I will write the story though. Do you guys think I should? By the way, if I do, the story would end up becoming darker as I go along. Watch the episode Future Shock from the Godzilla cartoon and you'll get an idea.
> 
> I should mention, this is just a preview for a story I could write. Let me know if you'd like a continuation.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
